1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the stern unit provided in marine craft whereby power generated by the engine and the transmission mechanism is linearly transmitted to the propeller by means of a shaft.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, in the stern section of the marine craft, lubrication oil, felt gaskets against oil leakage, balls for the bearing of the shaft, spider balls for directing the power, and fastening elements such as bellows, bolts and clamps that provide the inter connection of these components, gear assemblies and joints are employed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,255, as a document known from the state of art, a drive arrangement in which a drive shaft extends from an inboard engine through the stern wall to a propeller arranged in a tunnel-shaped water flow guide structure extending backwardly from the bottom edge of the stern wall, is described. This structure is movable upwards and downwards as well as to the left and to the right. However the number of the components providing these movements is quite high and furthermore balls, spider, felt (including felt gaskets), gear wheels and lubrication oil are used, consequently the ratio of break-down and damages increases due to the mechanical wearing of the components.